The present invention relates generally to textile equipment and more particularly to the overall structure and organization of a weft selection mechanism.
The invention is directed toward a particular structure and organization of such a weft selector mechanism wherein a plurality of levers may have ends thereof engaging weft threads with selective rotation of the levers about a common shaft operating to effect selection of a desired weft thread.
Loom equipment for textiles generally are of a type where individual components of a loom are usually required in great numbers because of high output requirements which may exist in a textile facility. Accordingly, structural simplification of loom components can give rise to significant cost savings when multiplied by the number of looms within which a particular item or component is to be used. In addition to structural simplification and cost reduction in the manufacture thereof, mechanisms for looms will provide significant advantages if they can operate effectively and reliably to perform a particular loom function despite simplicity of design and structure.
The present invention relates basically to such a simplified weft selector mechanism for looms which enables several improvements of a practical nature and structural scope to be effected in the art of weft selector devices.